


Rencontres

by Lullaby14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby14/pseuds/Lullaby14
Summary: Kei Tsukishima et Tendô Satori étaient deux hommes que tout opposait. Et pourtant, avec le temps et au fil de leurs rencontres, ils passaient à travers ces différences.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9





	Rencontres

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout sachez que j'ai déjà posté ce texte sur fanfiction.net donc je ne plagie pas !  
> J'avais simplement envie de publier certains de mes écrits sur une autre plateforme.  
> Bonne lecture !

Lors de leur première rencontre, ils étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, ne s'aimaient pas, et ne s'aimeraient jamais.

Tsukishima était l'imperturbabilité et la rationalité, Tendou était l'incertitude et l'intuition. Chacun d'un côté du filet de volley-ball, ils se cherchaient, se provoquaient, allant jusqu'à se moquer de l'autre pour telle ou telle action. Et lorsque Karasuno avaient gagné la phase finale des éliminatoires, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne regardèrent le contreur adverse.

Leur seconde rencontre s'était déroulée dans un environnement plus calme. Une petite semaine après, ils s'étaient croisés à la bibliothèque, lui avec un magazine scientifique, l'autre avec une BD. Le silence imposé dans l'antre littéraire avait été chargé d'amertume. Leur match avait été beau, mais l'un avait gagné, l'autre avait perdu. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de toute l'après-midi, restant à la même table sans chercher à attirer l'attention de l'autre.

La troisième rencontre s'était faite dans le gymnase de Shiratorizawa. Les titulaires avaient été mandaté par le coach pour aider les plus jeunes du stage. L'amertume avaient disparue, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Tsukishima et Tendou de se tenir loin de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, n'avaient pas travaillés ensemble, et chacun était reparti comme il était venu. Bruyamment pour Satori, silencieusement pour Kei.

Leur quatrième rencontre fut presque providentielle. Pendant les vacances de mars, Tsukishima était sorti pour acheter le dernier volet d'une saga de science-fiction et, sur le chemin du retour, il l'avait croisé. Il pleuvait des cordes et Tsukishima n'avait rien eu pour se protéger. Tendou lui avait offert une place sous son parapluie et ils avaient attendu, sans un mot, que le beau temps revienne. Ce n'était qu'en repartant chez lui que le blond avait lancé un petit « merci » presque inaudible, faisant sourire le fraîchement diplômé de Shiratorizawa.

Et à chaque rencontre, au fil des années, leur relation s'améliorait, que ce soit en se croisant dans le bus ou en échangeant une ou deux banalités dans la rue. La dernière rencontre en date s'était faite après un cours à la fac de Kei, dans un fast-food dans lequel ils s'étaient assis à la même table, sans forcément discuter mais en passant du bon temps.

Leur rencontre suivante, cependant, ne fut pas aussi légère. Deuxième année de fac pour Kei et il avait appris que sa mère avait un cancer depuis des années, qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit et qu'elle devait maintenant passer ses journées à l'hôpital. C'était en déambulant dans le couloir aseptisé que Kei avait croisé Satori. Ils s'étaient regardés longtemps, tous deux fatigués. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tard à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et Satori lui avait acheté une boisson énergisante. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc et Kei avait siroté sa boisson. « Ma mère a un cancer », finit-il par avoué. Satori n'avait pas paru surpris et lui avait répondu avec un sourire amer : « ma mère aussi ». Pas le meilleur point commun qu'ils se soient trouvés.

Et maintenant, Kei était diplômé et avait déjà un poste dans un musée, poste qu'on lui avait proposé avant même la fin de ses études ! Satori, quant à lui, s'était fait un nom dans le monde du spectacle comique et s'y plaisait bien. C'était sur un projet commun entre le musée et la compagnie artistique qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau croisés, après un an sans se voir. Satori avait la charge du projet, avec Kei pour assistant. Sur le lieu de travail, aucun des deux ne laissait penser qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant. Kei n'avait pas perdu son ton tranchant, mais Satori avait appris, au fil des années, à voir au travers de ceux-ci. Et cette entente entre eux permis au projet de se mettre en place très rapidement.

La nouveauté avec ce projet, c'était qu'ils se voyaient maintenant délibérément en-dehors du travail. Ils s'entendaient désormais bien et leur rivalité de contreurs étaient depuis longtemps partie aux oubliettes. Bien sûr, Satori était toujours aussi imprévisible et intuitif, et Kei toujours aussi imperturbable et rationnel, mais s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas, c'était justement cette différence qui avait fini par les rapprocher.

\- Dis, Kei, tu es libre le week-end prochain ? Demanda Satori en enfilant son pull.

Toujours allongé dans le lit, le blond tourna la tête pour lui faire face.

\- Seulement si on échange les rôles, maugréa-t-il.

Satori ricana et aida son cadet à se lever, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas provoquer plus de douleurs qu'il n'en avait déjà provoqué.

Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, ne s'étaient pas aimés et s'aimaient maintenant.


End file.
